


Seasonal Theme

by mangneov



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Christmas Party, Fluff, Gen, Microscopic amounts of Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangneov/pseuds/mangneov
Summary: Subatomic is really not looking forward to a Christmas party in the sewers, of all places. But he'll only have to be down there for one night, and if that's bad, well, he can always just leave early.
Relationships: But feel free to interpret, Everyone else is a variation of 'friends', Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	Seasonal Theme

"This year's Christmas party...is in the sewers."

"Don't sound so put out, Sub! I hear it's actually really nice down there."

Subatomic sighs into his wrist, realizes he's still holding a knife, and quickly straightens back out.

"From who, the tenants?"

"My troops, obviously. White takes the younger ones down there sometimes. No bad blood with the rockers and all."

"I don't really trust their tastes, of all people."

J makes a disapproving sound across the line. The rapid paced crackling in the background has settled into a quiet and more melodic metallic tapping. His insistence to metalwork while on the phone is why Subatomic talks to him on speaker more often than not.

"Nothing against them. I just have different personal preferences on upkeep, presentation, decoration-"

"Class?"

"Yes." He pauses mid cut of a green onion. " _J_."

J laughs. "I'm messing with you. I'm not taking 'no' as an answer, though. Mostly because Tatiana wants all of us there."

"It's in the _sewers_ , J."

"If the Zolotos can do it, you can too." He's using that teasing tone of voice that never fails to both entice and frustrate Subatomic.

"Really? Jilpa had no complaints about sanitation or the possible risks to the health of her daughter?"

"The rockers have babysat Yinu before. It's got her stamp of approval."

Subatomic sighs heavily.

"Running out of excuses, babe. You should just suck it up and come. If it's that bad, you can have a couple drinks and I'll take you home early and let you say 'I told you so'."

"Better get ready to deal with me drunk."

"So you're coming?"

Subatomic dumps a pinch of green onion into the pan on his stovetop and begrudgingly says, "You've whittled me down."

"You're too easy," J laughs. "I can pick you up at five thirty if you're not planning on driving yourself."

"No, it's fine. I wasn't planning on drinking until I got home."

"Aye aye! I'll send you directions later. You know they basically have their own parking garage?"

"My shock began and ended with the helicopter."

"Oh yeah. I wonder how often they use that thing."

Subatomic flips the crepe he's working on. "Rarely, considering their revolution was the first time I'd ever seen it."

"Maybe they'll let us take a look at it," J says, and Subatomic can practically hear his brain working as he formulates a plan that can only end in failure. "Oh, I've gotta go right now. Yellow has a photo shoot in Akusuka in sixteen minutes."

"I see. Try not to break any traffic laws."

"You know it. I'll see you Friday! Mwah."

"I'll see you Friday, J," Subatomic chuckles.

J hangs up, and he marvels at how that man can be so demanding in his punctuality and yet always five minutes late out the door. 

The yellow color of his crepe is starting to darken so Subatomic leaves it to cook while he looks through his cabinets for utensils. 

Even though he can't say he's excited for the party, he's certainly more optimistic. Holidays with the other artists are never bad, and Mayday and Zuke, Plutonians that they are, aren't terrible company. Subatomic wonders if it was by Tatiana's or, more likely, Mayday's insistence that they host the event only their first year into unofficially being a part of NSR.

He's sure the experience will be interesting, if nothing else.

  
:::

  
"Welcome to our humble abode, DJ!"

Mayday has her arms thrown out towards the area. Subatomic notes that her pigtails and her stockings match, and that she's very much dressed like a Christmas tree. Compared to her bandmate, who's standing off to the side in obvious unease and clothed much more modestly, she could be a decoration of her own.

As for the actual decoration of their home base, Subatomic finds himself...impressed, of all things. Whoever dressed the place up had an admittedly strong eye for color and composition. 

The walls have been peppered with paper craft snowflakes and gingerbread men, all interspersed around a cheery wave of colored lights. One wall holds a collection of wreaths. Each one is unique, ranging from a more traditional wreath, to a white and blue tinsel wreath, to a metal wreath holding a collection of photographs. There's a couch that has been covered in seasonally appropriate throw pillows and a snowflake patterned blanket. Deeper in, a table surrounded with chairs of varying material. Though the table cloth is plastic, the decorative angels, mini-tree centerpiece, and place cards give it a sense of dignity. And Mayday and Zuke's Christmas tree, though on the smaller side, is very well decorated in terms of spacing and variety. The tree is attractive in its own unique way, and manages to be a stunning point of interest despite its stature.

"Not bad, simpletons. You did a rather fine job with the place."

Mayday waves a hand dismissively, and in his peripherals Zuke perks up.

"Glad to see you're in the spirit of giving, for once. Speaking of, you actually brought presents! Are any of them for me?"

Subatomic huffs at her in annoyance. "You know, it's also the season of kindness."

She smiles expectantly.

"I may have picked something up for you, you menace," Subatomic sighs.

"Aw, you're the best! You can put those under the tree, and Zuke can show you where the kitchen is."

Zuke sends a salute her way.

"If you're feeling extra generous, you could also a lend a hand in there?" Mayday continues. She raises her eyebrows hopefully.

"Don't push it," Subatomic warns.

Mayday just grins at him and then leaves the room down a hallway that leads god-knows-where. Subatomic shakes his head as she goes. 

"May's really excited," Zuke speaks up. "This is the first Christmas we've spent with other people for a few years now. She likes to put stuff like this together, I think." 

"I can tell. She did a great job with the room- er, rooms?"

"Oh." Zuke looks down. His hands fidget with the front of his sweater. "I uh- I did the decorations, actually. She made the place cards and helped with the tree, though."

"You did this?" Subatomic repeats. "Well then, I'll admit I'm impressed. Your work went far beyond my expectations."

"Ha ha, thanks? It's kinda therapeutic for me, putting stuff together." He pauses, and a thoughtful look passes his features. "You know Eve and I were in a band together, right? We used to make stuff like this. Decorations."

"I did know that. However, your style is very different from hers. A bit more to my tastes and understanding, if I'm being honest."

"Oh? Thanks, man."

Subatomic nods at him and then leaves him in his bewilderment to place his presents underneath the tree. Upon closer inspection, the ornaments are even more varied than he'd assumed, and so likely more personal than his own, too. Christmas has never been a particularly important holiday to him, so ornaments had never been important to him either. It's nice that they mean something to someone else, though. Keeps the market alive.

When he's finished, Zuke leads him to the kitchen as promised. There he deposits his semur and poffertjes, as well as a small thermos for Yinu and a bottle of cider he'd bought for the hosts. There's something cooking in the oven and some rice and seafood dishes and pudding already finished on the countertop. Zuke lets him know that really, he's got everything covered, so Subatomic heads back to the living room to peruse his phone until somebody else shows up.

It's not long after that that Mayday is dashing back into the room. She disappears towards the back entrance and comes back a little while later with the Sayu crew and the Zolotos in tow.

"Wow, Mayday, this place looks great!" Remi says approvingly, and the group shares similar sentiments. Mayday gives directions for her newcomer guests, and in that time Yinu makes her way over to him from her mother's side.

She's dressed as an angel, which her parents had done in the past, but the effect is still just as charming. She joins him on the couch, smiling, her ears and nose red from the chill.

"Merry Christmas!" she greets.

"Merry Christmas, Yinu."

"Do you like my costume? Mama got me new wings because the old ones broke."

"Yes, you look quite elegant."

Her smile doubles in size. "Don't I? Sofa and Tila said so too. Oh, and did you bring hot chocolate this year? I told Ms. Marzi that my favorite part of Christmas is hot chocolate."

"Of course, dear. There's a thermos for you in the kitchen."

A snort comes from his left. He looks up to see Mayday grinning into her hand.

"What?" he demands.

"Nothing, it's just funny hearing you say 'dear'. Not funny, humanizing. The Christmas season is really making you sweet, huh, DJ?" 

This time it's Jilpa who laughs.

The evening continues with much more life. Three members of the Sayu crew take to entertaining Yinu with a little digital model of their idol. Sayu swims above the couch, giggling, dressed in one of the Christmas outfit Subatomic had seen them present at a meeting a few weeks ago. Mayday manages to rope Dodo into helping in the kitchen, poor kid, so he and Jilpa take to standing by the wreath wall and chatting as they watch the younger artists play.

"Christmas gets easier for her every year," Jilpa says, hushed. "It was always such a special time for her and Dima. But it gets easier every year."

"And you?"

Jilpa smiles sadly. "Oh, you know how it is for me, 'Nova. Seeing her happy makes me happy."

Subatomic glances back at the kids. Sofa, Remi, and Tila seem to be creating an elaborate course for Sayu to swim through with their hands, directed by Yinu. The halo on her head bobbles with excitement as she tells them how to move. 

"She's quite the star, isn't she?" he says, and Jilpa nods.

The Metro Division and Dreamfever heads, as well as Tatiana, arrive more or less at the same time. J and Eve went as all out as he expected them to, and Mayday fawns over the androids for a solid minute before she remembers to properly greet her guests. Before long, there's been a good circulation through the party of reindeer heads, Santa hats, and the recently Christened "Ice Queen Crown" (Tatiana, at the stares received by her older artists, had gestured vaguely at Eve).

"Subatomic, you're putting your district to shame," J says to him, waving at his robe with obvious disappointment.

"I wear this every year," Subatomic retaliates at the same time Eve does, "Were you expecting otherwise?"

"Every year I hope is the one you have a change of heart," J admits mournfully.

"If you give him your beard it might be a nice change of pace. You _are_ supposed to be St. Nicholas, right?"

"More or less. But I can't grow a beard."

"Neither can I."

Subatomic flaps a hand at them in frustration, and they laugh at him, because they're the worst people on the planet. He looks away from them back at the crowd to find a grinning reindeer head only inches away from his face. He jumps.

"Hey, doc. These things are cool, yeah?" 

"Hello, Blue," Subatomic says, composure mostly reclaimed. 

"I didn't scare you, did I? Totally not my intention."

"I do love the creativity you boys are exercising, but that is far too close to terrifying up close."

Blue, mercifully, flips the hood up. "That's the idea." He offers a wave to the other two.

"Scare tactics," J adds.

"It's Christmas, J, not Halloween."

"Always good to be on guard, on alert."

Blue nods in agreement and Eve and Subatomic share a look.

"I'm glad we can all take part in the Christmas spirit somehow," Eve says. "I, on the other hand, will be holding an exhibition soon. I'm sure you've heard about it. I've decided to try my hand at the medium of ice sculpting." She looks down at J and Subatomic with scrutiny. "Can I expect you two to be there?"

"You don't even have to ask. We were going to be in Dreamfever for dinner anyways," J confirms.

Blue shoots Subatomic a 'later' as he slips off, seeming to sense that the conversation is heading in a direction that doesn't concern him. Subatomic pats his shoulder. 

"Good. The first night will close at ten p.m., so be there then."

Their conversation carries on for awhile longer, covering everything from vacation plans to budgeting issues to each of their latest projects. The party is beginning to quiet down when Mayday and Zuke emerge victorious from the kitchen to announce dinner is ready.

They all just manage to squeeze around the table. May takes one head of the table and Tatiana the opposite, and everyone else disperses in-between on a gradient related to their relationship to either head, marked by the place cards. As per Zuke's word, they're handmade. The younger ones delight over the personalization of each card, which Mayday thanks them for with no small amount of embarrassment. Even if crude, Subatomic also finds the solar system on his place card a cute sentiment.

Food and talk flows easily. Only Tatiana, Eve, Zuke, and Mayday choose to drink, so the rest of the party relies on a steady stream of Sayu brand eggnog (which isn't terrible, but Subatomic finds himself having to drink it in moderation). Most of the discussion is cyborg and android driven, as neither can partake in the meal like everyone else. J mourns this momentarily but is quickly distracted by whatever the hell Yellow is doing at the other end of the table. Everything Subatomic eats is good and varied. Jilpa in particular tried her hand at her husband's česnica recipe, which makes it return to the table to a lot of enthusiasm after its absence from the last few Christmases. All in all, dinner passes pretty quickly. They all get through everything with minimal leftovers, too. 

The meal is finished off with puddings, poffertjes, and cookies. It's during this dessert course that Zuke of all people clears his throat and the table quiets down to give him the floor.

"Don't stopping eating on my account," he starts, nervous. "I uh, I just wanted to thank you all for coming. And for giving us the opportunity to host this year. I know we're barely a part of NSR, and our first encounters with all of you were...less than perfect, but you've all been really welcoming to us despite that. It's so cool being able to spend Christmas with so many great people. Mayday and I just really want to thank you for the time you've been willing to give us these past months. You're helping us become better people, and I hope we can do the same for you." He reaches down and grabs his glass, and then lifts it above his head in invitation for a toast. "So yeah, here's to even greater things in the future. Rock on."

A chorus of drinking phrases punctuate the end of his speech. Subatomic clinks glasses with the adults, and then taps it lightly against J's fist, which earns him a small, appreciative laugh.

"It's really us that should be thanking you two," Tatiana speaks up. The spotlight becomes hers. "Through your ridiculous revolution, you've gotten us to see the error of our ways. We really are becoming better people because of you." She gestures with her glass at each of her artists. "You've gotten us to be more mindful, more confident, more considerate, kind, and responsible. This year, NSR changed for the better because of you. You have done a great thing for the people of Vinyl City. Thank you, Mayday and Zuke, for truly making this a season worth celebrating."

"Aw, guys, you're gonna make me cry again," Mayday laughs wetly above the second round of cheers. Zuke rubs her shoulder reassuringly.

"And I want to thank you three too," Tatiana says, much quieter. Subatomic, J, and Eve turn to face her. "I know we have gone through many hardships in recent times, and I cannot express how much I appreciate your loyalty and support throughout the years. I know I am not always a good leader or a good friend...or even a good person. I promise to change that this year, for Vinyl City and for you."

Eve reaches over to squeeze Tatiana's hand. "We will be behind you the whole way, Tati. You know you have my support in whatever you do."

"Mine too! We're gonna turn Vinyl City into the greatest place on the planet next year," J adds, leaning enthusiastically over Subatomic's shoulder. 

"Things are looking up. It might be doable," Subatomic chuckles.

J's hand moves to rest on his own and the four of them clink glasses one more time.

The night ends with Zuke and Red dragging a karaoke machine out, which Mayday and Remi start setting up as presents are dispersed. The unwrapping is fairly casual, as the younger musicians become immersed into the karaoke pretty quickly. 

Yinu thanks him reverently for the small plush owl he'd commissioned for her. In the wing a button had been sewn, and when pressed it plays a recording of one of her father's performances he'd held onto over the year. She'd bundled up against him for awhile, her ear pressed to the delicate melody that spilled from the crimson wing, and that was where Eve found him to thank him for her gift. 

The gown had been an idea for while. Eve's style would never be one he'd ever really be able to understand or replicate, try as he might, but he'd had the dress tailored to her tastes as much as he could. His own influence was clearly there, though, in the midnight blue color and the white and purple pattern woven into the base to suggest a night sky. 

"I kept it simple, though," he says. "I wanted you to be able to turn it into something even I never could."

Eve smiles. "I'm glad to hear you say it, Subatomic." And then she'd hugged him.

Since then, present unwrapping has dwindled. The pile under the tree remains impressive. Yinu has left his lap to rejoin karaoke, and Eve has gotten in a few songs in herself. Subatomic stays back and watches (he's never been a singer), and after taking note of the relatively distracted guests, makes his way over to where J is standing. He seems just as enthralled as everyone else by the current performance of _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ between White and Mayday, who looks like she's living a dream come true. 

"J."

"Hey, Sub. You here to take me up on _Santa Baby_?" J asks jokingly.

"Tempting, but I'll have to decline. I was going to head back soon, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to accompany me. I'd understand if you'd rather spend your time with the boys, but I left your present back at my place."

J tilts his head.

"It is an actual, physical present."

"How about this then," J says, and pats him on the chest. "We run by your place, you grab my present, and you spend the night with us. That is, if you don't mind seeing so much of me this week."

"I don't, but are you sure? We can always arrange for a different night. It is Christmas."

J sighs fondly. "If I wasn't alright with it I wouldn't offer, would I, Subatomic?"

Subatomic looks away. "I can't take you seriously with that beard."

J laughs. "Alright, I'll give the boys a ten minute warning. Start making the rounds and I'll meet you at your car in, oh, let's say twenty."

"If you insist. I'll meet you in twenty."

  
Though Subatomic hates to admit when he's wrong, that Christmas ends up being pretty fondly remembered for the next few months. He'd surprised himself most by saying, as he was leaving, that he was looking forward to seeing the rock duo again with no trace amount of irony. And shockingly, they'd been just as genuine in the sentiment.

Another point for Bunk Bed Junction, then. And one less reason for him to be so cynical.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists because A.) I need to rewrite a huge chunk of the update for my current running fic and I'm struggling to find the motivation and B.) the Christmas DLC, obviously. This was pretty quickly done but I wanted to have fun with it more than anything. I haven't had a chance to play the DLC yet, but you can probably tell how much I'm looking forward to it.
> 
> Comments and corrections, as always, are appreciated! 
> 
> Edit: This fic was originally finished and posted after midnight, so I did a bit of cleanup on the grammar and word choice. If I missed anything, though, let me know!


End file.
